Don't be afraid of the dark
by thatgirlmitchxo
Summary: Why exactly do we run to our rooms when we turn off the lights? The Lyoko warriors experience this the hard way. JxA & UxY. Rated T for violence.
1. The story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**

Milly and Tamiya crept down the hallway, cautious as to not wake up Jim.

They needed to ask a question to Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich for their story, and if Jim caught them, they could forget the entire story.

So far, they have interviewed Herb, Nicholas, and Sissi, despite the fact that she disliked them.

"Tamiya, keep up!" Milly hissed, whirling around to glare at the girl, who was lagging behind. She turned around and tip-toed up to Odd and Ulrich's door. Without waiting for Tamiya, she twisted the door knob and pushed open the door. She entered the room and immediately took notice of Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd, who were all scattered around the room. Jeremie and Ulrich were playing chess, Odd was watching them, and Aelita was reading a book, but when Milly walked in, they all glanced up.

"What are you doing in here, Milly?" Jeremie inquired, unaware that Ulrich cheated by moving his chess piece.

Tamiya entered the room and aimed her camera at the group, who all raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Is this an intervention?" Odd asked, pushing the camera out of his face.

Tamiya shook her head. "No, and by the way Odd, the camera isn't even on yet."

"We just wanted to interview you guys," Milly explained. She whipped out her notepad and pen and bobbed her head at Tamiya, who started the camera.

"What do you guys want to know?" Ulrich asked, wanting them to leave.

Milly smirked. "Are you guys afraid of the dark?"

Odd narrowed her eyes. "What kind of question is that? Of course not!"

Milly scoffed. "So if I were to turn off the lights, none of you would be scared?"

Everyone shook their heads. Milly shrugged and placed her hand on the light switch.

"Last time," she warned, her finger tempted to flick the switch.

"We aren't scared," Jeremie said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how ridiculous the girl was being.

Milly flicked off the light, but immediately turned it back on when she heard a muffled shriek. She smiled when she saw Odd's mouth being covered by Ulrich's hand.

"I thought you weren't scared of the dark," Milly said, not even trying to conceal her smirk.

Odd shook his head. "S-Something brushed up against my leg," he said hesitantly. "That's the only reason I yelled."

"You mean screamed," Tamiya corrected.

"Next question," said Milly, who scribbled something down in her notepad. "Have you heard the legend of Gretchen?"

"What's that?" Aelita asked. Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich looked at Aelita skeptically. She fell for every trap.

"Well, she's this ghost that died a long time ago in the boys' hall, but legend has it that she roams the halls at midnight, waiting for someone to sleep in the dark so she can come get you. She may not get you today, but she'll get you some day. She's waiting for that day," Milly whispered, grinning wickedly.

Ulrich rolled his eyes to the ceiling before he stood up and gently forced Milly and Tamiya out of the room. "Cut it out. We expect that out of Sissi, not you two."

"But wait-" Milly was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut in her face.

Odd pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're so annoying."

Aelita tapped Jeremie's shoulder. When he looked over at her, she asked, "T-That's not a true story, is it?"

Jeremie chuckled. "Of course not, Aelita. It's a fake story, and I bet Sissi paid them to come in here and tell you that myth so she could scare you."

Aelita sighed in relief, but a part of her still wasn't convinced. After all, she _had_ been hearing noises outside her door at night.

Ulrich sighed in irritation as he picked up the chess board and placed it on his drawer. "Yeah, Aelita. Don't believe them."

Aelita smiled and stood up. "OK. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night," the three boys said in unison.

Once Aelita walked out, Odd turned to Ulrich and asked, "Uh, you don't believe that story, right?"

[*]

After her shower, Aelita walked back to her room and closed her door. She hummed to herself as she began to comb out her hair. She then shut off her light and climbed into her bed. She rested her head against her pillow and subconsciously glanced at the mirror.

That's when she saw it.

There, looking back at her in the mirror, was a girl. Her face was painted black, and her eyes were filled with fire. The rest of her body was covered with a black dress. She had long, tangled black hair, and she smiled lopsidedly at Aelita.

Aelita rubbed her eyes, trying to see if she was hallucinating or not. When she looked back, it was gone. She sighed with relief and stared up at the ceiling, but the girl was now standing at the foot of her bed. Aelita sucked in a breath and let out a long, ear-piercing scream.

A few seconds, her room door flew open, revealing Sissi, Jim, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd.

"What's going on?" demanded Jim. Aelita blinked, trying to think of an explanation. She couldn't just tell him that there was a ghost at the foot of her bed. That would sound completely implausible.

"I, uh, had a nightmare," she lied, hoping she sounded believable.

Jim stared at her for a few seconds before he marched back to his room along with Sissi, who was extremely peeved.

Oh, yeah. Aelita would hear her mouth tomorrow.

"What happened?" Jeremie demanded once Jim and Sissi were gone.

Aelita sighed. "I had a nightmare," she lied. She wasn't sure if it really was a lie.

Jeremie sighed and reluctantly shut the door. Aelita immediately shot up out of her bed and flicked on the light switch.

After what just happened, there was no way in _hell _that she was going to sleep in the dark.


	2. Hallucinating?

Aelita shoved her hands in her pocket and lowered her head as she walked out of her dorm. She knew she was going to be questioned, but she really didn't want that to happen.

She felt like one of those celebrities who were being followed by the paparazzi. They would fire a million questions at her, and when she didn't answer, they would either hop in her way or shove a camera in her face.

"Aelita!" Jeremie called out to her. She pretended she didn't hear him and kept walking, but a little faster. As she walked, she tried to think of a good excuse for her screaming. She knew he didn't believe that nightmare crap.

"Aelita," Jeremie said, jogging up to Aelita. Aelita mentally sighed, but physically turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Jeremie. Did you sleep well last night?" she asked, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

Jeremie narrowed his eyes. "I could ask you the same question."

Aelita sighed and kicked a rock. "I saw something in my room, Jeremie." She decided that it was better to tell the truth and have people think she's crazy instead of keeping the truth bottled up inside.

"What did you see?" Jeremie asked. "Was it a bug?"

Aelita shook her head. "Don't be silly. After all the monsters I've seen in Lyoko, do you honestly think I'd scream over some bug?"

Jeremie chuckled. "No, I guess not."

Aelita smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"So why did you scream?" Jeremie inquired. He wasn't ready to drop the subject.

Aelita frowned and said, "I saw this girl at the end of my bed. She was really scaring-looking. Her face was painted black, her eyes were made out of fire, and she was dressed in all black. Excuse my language, but she scared the hell out of me." Aelita patted Jeremie's shoulder before she casually strolled off in the opposite direction.

Jeremie sighed and wandered back over to the trio, consisting of Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. They were all observing him, curious as to what she was saying to him.

"What happened?"

"What did she say?"

"Did she even tell you what happened?"

Jeremie looked at all of them before he answered, "She said she saw a ghost."

Yumi squinted and tilted her head. "Is that another excuse?"

Jeremie shrugged. "I don't know. She looked so serious, but then again, she did lie to me last night."

"Why else would she have screamed so loudly?" Ulrich asked. "Her seeing a ghost sounds legit."

"But X.A.N.A is gone. How could she have seen a ghost?" Jeremie wondered aloud.

Odd stared at him in disbelief. "Ask yourself that question again, but this time, say it slowly."

Jeremie thought about it for a second. "Oh."

"Maybe she was hallucinating from that story Milly told her last night," Odd suggested.

"What story?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich sighed. "I'll tell you later. First, let's get some breakfast. You know how grouchy Odd gets when he doesn't eat."

[*]

Odd sucked on his fingers, which resulted in a loud smacking sound emitting from his lips. He licked his lips and rubbed his belly.

"Man, I haven't had breakfast like that in a while," Odd said happily.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "You had breakfast yesterday."

"Bite me," Odd murmured. At that moment, Aelita strolled into the cafeteria. She skipped the line and went to sit with Jeremie's table. She felt the stares of her friends' burn into her, but she ignored it and focused on the table.

"What's up?" she asked awkwardly, never tearing her attention from the table.

Jeremie smiled. "Don't feel uncomfortable around us, Aelita. We're done questioning you."

Aelita raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said. He held out his pinky to Aelita. "I promise."

Aelita chuckled and locked her pinky with his. "You're more childish than Odd."

Ulrich feigned a hurt facial expression. "Me? More childish than Odd? I don't think so."

Odd scowled at Ulrich before shaking his head. "I'm not childish."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

[*]

Aelita tapped her pencil on the desk and waited for Mrs. Hertz to write more notes on the board.

She peeked over at Jeremie's notebook, which was filled with words. Aelita looked behind her, and as usual, Odd wasn't paying attention. He was drawing something, and Ulrich was staring out the window. She turned back around and finished paying attention to the lesson, but she swore she saw Mrs. Hertz's hair turn black for a split-second before it went back to its natural color.

"What the…" she trailed off as Mrs. Hertz's hair grew down to her knees. It suddenly became its normal length again. Aelita rubbed her eyes and tilted her head, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Are you okay?" whispered Jeremie, who had caught her rubbing her eyes.

Aelita smiled and whispered, "Yeah, just an eyelash in my hair. I mean, my eye," she quickly corrected herself. Jeremie stared at her briefly before looking back at Mrs. Hertz.

When class ended around 12, Aelita quickly shoved her things in her bag and darted out of the classroom. Jeremie noticed this and watched her go.

"I wonder what's gotten into her," Odd said as he and Ulrich came to stand by Jeremie.

"Me too," Ulrich butted in. "She's been acting funny lately."

"That ghost thing is sounding legit right now," Jeremie muttered. "Either that, or she's seriously hallucinating over the story."

"Let's not worry about it, Einstein. Let's go grab some lunch," Odd said.

The trio walked to the cafeteria, grabbed their lunch, and then took a seat. That's when they noticed Aelita sitting there.

"H-Hi Aelita," Jeremie greeted nervously. Aelita acknowledged him with a nod

"


End file.
